The invention generally relates to a temporal light modulation technique and apparatus.
Referring to FIG. 1, a silicon light modulator (SLM) 1 may include an array of LCD pixel cells 25 (arranged in rows and columns) that form corresponding pixels of an image. To accomplish this, each pixel cell 25 typically receives an analog voltage that controls the optical response of the pixel cell 25 and thus, controls the perceived intensity of the corresponding pixel. If the pixel cell 25 is a reflective pixel cell, the level of the voltage controls the amount of light that is reflected by the pixel cell 25, and if the pixel cell 25 is a transmissive pixel cell, the level of the voltage controls the amount of light that passes through the pixel cell 25.
There are many applications that may use the SLM 1. For example, a color projection display system may use three of the SLMs 1 to modulate red, green and blue light beams, respectively, to produce a projected multicolor composite image. As another example, a display screen for a laptop computer may include an SLM 1 along with red, green and blue color filters that are selectively mounted over the pixel cells to produce a multicolor composite image.
Regardless of the use of SLM 1, updates are continually made to the voltages of the pixel cells 25 to refresh or update the displayed image. More particularly, each pixel cell 25 may be part of a different SLM cell 20 (an SLM cell 20a, for example), a circuit that also includes a capacitor 24 to store a charge to maintain the voltage of the pixel cell 25. The SLM cells 20 typically are arranged in a rectangular array 6 of rows and columns. The charges that are stored by the SLM cells 20 typically are updated (via row 4 and column 3 decoders) in a procedure called a raster scan. The raster scan is sequential in nature, a designation that implies the SLM cells 20 of a row are updated in a particular order such as from left-to-right or from right-to-left.
As an example, a particular raster scan may include a left-to-right and top-to-bottom xe2x80x9czig-zagxe2x80x9d scan of the array 6. More particularly, the SLM cells 20 may be updated one at a time, beginning with the SLM cell 20a that is located closest to the upper left corner of the array 6 (as shown in FIG. 1). During the raster scan, the SLM cells 20 are sequentially selected (for charge storage) in a left-to-right direction across each row, and the updated charge is stored in each SLM cell 20 when the SLM cell 20 is selected. After each row is scanned, the raster scan advances to the leftmost SLM cell 20 in the next row immediately below the previously scanned row.
During the raster scan, the selection of a particular SLM cell 20 may include activating a particular row line 14 (often called a word line) and a particular column line 16 (often called a bit line), as the rows of the SLM cells 20 are associated with row lines 14 (row line 14a, as an example) and the columns of the SLM cells 20 are associated with column lines 16 (column line 16a, as an example). Thus, each selected row line 14 and column line 16 pair uniquely addresses, or selects, a SLM cell 20 for purposes of transferring a charge (in the form of a voltage) from one of multiple signal input lines 12 to a capacitor 24 (that stores the charge) of the selected SLM cell 20.
As an example, for the SLM cell 20a that is located at pixel position (0,0) (in cartesian coordinates), a voltage may be applied to one of the video signal input lines 12 that indicates a new charge that is to be stored in the SLM cell 20a. To transfer this voltage to the SLM cell 20a, the row decoder 4 may assert (drive high, for example) a row select signal (called ROW0) on a row line 14a that is associated with the SLM cell 20a, and the column decoder 3 may assert a column select signal (called COL0) on the column line 16a that is also associated with the SLM cell 20a. In this manner, the assertion of the ROW0 signal may cause a transistor 22 (of the SLM cell 20a) to couple a capacitor 24 (of the SLM cell 20a) to the column line 16a. The assertion of the COL0 signal may cause a transistor 18 to couple one of the video signal input lines 12 to the column line 16a. As a result of these connections, the charge that is indicated by the voltage of the video signal input line 12 is transferred to the capacitor 24. The other SLM cells 20 may be selected for charge updates in a similar manner.
Typically, the pixel cell 25 is formed from a liquid crystal material. Because a conventional SLM may use precise, high voltages to achieve desired gray levels from the pixel cells 25, this high voltage requirement may be incapable with the low voltage trend of high speed digital processes, such as complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) processes, for example. Therefore, alternatively, some SLMs use binary voltage level pulse width modulation (PWM), a technique in which pulse width modulated signals are applied to the pixel cells.
The voltage of the pulse width modulated signal alternates between two levels: a logic one level and a logic zero level and thus, the pixel cell is either turned fully on or fully off by this signal. However, the duty cycle (the ratio of the time in which the signal has a logic one voltage level to the time in which the signal has a logic zero voltage level, for example) of the pulse width modulated signal is controlled to achieve the appearance of a gray level temporally. Thus, by using the PWM technique, precise high voltages are not used. Unfortunately, the PWM technique may require a high modulation speed and may cause excessive power to be dissipated.
Thus, there is a continuing need for an arrangement that addresses one or more of the problems that are stated above.